Intimacies
by CharlieMichelle
Summary: There are physical signs of love between people that don't require hot, sweaty sex.
1. swapping clothes

**A/N: Wow, two stories posted within a day of each other? That's a new record. Anyway! I received a list of prompts based around the idea of your OTP being intimate without... ya know... being intimate. I figured this was the perfect format to do so with! Happy reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot to or characters of Fruits Basket. **

**Disclaimer Two: This is not beta read, this is literally and strictly for fun. All mistakes are just that, mistakes. Thank you! **

* * *

_One: The intimate act of Person A wearing Person B's clothing. _

* * *

The best thing about living with the Sohma men (read Kyo) was that when the air changed suddenly, and the chill of the woods seeped through the hardwood of the traditional mountainside home Tohru Honda always had means of extra warmth. She was a small girl, not frail as some would describe her, but tiny and the cold weather affected her much easier than it did Yuki –or Shigure, or Kyo, or Hatsuharu, or Hatori and so on and so forth. She couldn't tell from personal experience, being that they turned into animals whenever they touched intimately, but she was positive that they all ran hotter than normal. _No, no, no!_ She shouldn't be thinking of things like that, it wasn't her business and it was entirely inappropriate!

_The matter at hand_, Tohru scolded herself, _the laundry needs to be done and the kitchen cleaned, and dinner should be prepped early because Yuki-kun has that important meeting for the student council!_ The cool October air shifted overnight, and it became downright frigid when she had woken up that morning. She put off her chores off as long as possible, but alas, they had to be done and she would just have to suffer through the brisk fall air to complete them. She shouldn't be outside for too long; all she'll have to do is hang the laundry to dry –there's still plenty of sun to utilize even in the fall! She contemplated closing some of the windows around the house, just to ensure that she didn't freeze to death as the temperature was set to remain brisk and cool for the rest of the week.

She had just started to toss the boys laundry in to be washed, separately of course, unless Tohru wanted to invite utter catastrophe into their home for dinner that night. She had set Kyo's aside when she noticed the bright red fabric at the bottom of her basket. She could have sworn when he left that morning he was in his favorite red hoody, but here it was in her hand. The fabric was soft and well-worn, and it felt heavy to her reminding her of the physical difference between the two of them. Kyo was such a strong presence in her life, just like all the Sohma's but there was something about him... something different.

From day one Kyo had been this magnetic force for her, granted for the first couple of weeks that magnetic force led to minor injuries and headaches, but she knew he never truly meant any of that to happen! Despite those minor setbacks he's been nothing but a gentleman, a loud angry gentleman, but a gentleman. He wasn't anything like Yuki, he wasn't jumping at the opportunity to walk her places or to hold her umbrella, he was messy and loud but Tohru thought that showed his passion and excitement for life. He was fair, she wasn't sure if he was aware of it, but he lived his life in such a way to make sure that nobody felt how he had felt as a child. He was gruff, but he was protective of his people and even though he liked to deny it, Tohru just knew how much he appreciated being part of a social circle like theirs. Kyo Sohma was much more than what met the eyes of those around him, he was more than his fiery personality and harsh language. In fact, she never thought of him as fiery or explosive, no, Tohru liked to think of Kyo as warm.

No sooner did those words cross her mind that the crisp wind came through the crack in the window and sent Tohru into goosebumps and shivers. By instinct she tossed the red hoody over her head and stuck her arms through. It felt better than anything she could recall, this amount of warmth that enveloped her that smelled and felt like him. It felt like a memory from her childhood, from a vague sense of safety that she used to have when her father would wrap her in his arms or when her mother used to hold her. It felt right and Tohru found herself fixated on that feeling and so she zipped the zipper up to her chin and cuffed the sleeves so she could still work and went about the rest of her chores. And if anyone caught her taking deep inhales to remember the way Kyo smelled, well she'd deny it.

She was outside when Kyo came home, he had stomped through the door and slammed it shut in his frustration. The day simply couldn't get any worse! He hadn't really progressed within his martial arts and his grades were "subpar" per his teacher that made him sit in for extra lessons. Then he got called down for his annual check-up by Hatori and if there was one thing Kyo Sohma hated more than being poked and prodded unnecessarily it was being poked and prodded on the main campus of the Sohma family. It had been an all-around shitty day and Kyo was over it! He shouted his presence to Tohru, he may have had a crap day, but he wasn't going to startle the girl into a heart attack by just slamming through the house. In fact, he didn't want to take any of his negative emotions out on her, it wasn't like Tohru deserved it.

He kicked his shoes off and ran upstairs, he'd get a hot shower and relax a bit before he sought out the female of the household. He was positive she could make him feel better, she always could. He knew he'd never be able to repay her for the kindness she's shown him or for all the meals she's adjusted to his picky tastes and for keeping his laundry clean and fresh. Her friendship and spirit kept him grounded in the best ways possible and sometimes it left Kyo feeling inadequate to be around her. Then he remembered how she'd smile up at him, how she stuck with him (even when he didn't deserve it) and how she'd talk him out of a rage. Maybe he could convince her to ditch her chores for a bit before dinner, or maybe if he asked her nicely, she'd let him assist in cooking dinner.

By time he finished his shower he heard her moving around the main living area of the house and Kyo figured he may as well head down now. Who knew how long the two of them had by themselves? Someone was always coming through the house. When he walked into the living room, he stopped short at what he saw and had to fight the blush that had crept its way up his cheeks. Tohru was sweeping the outer deck with the door open and was humming, like she always had, but today she was in a dark red hoody, to be more specific she was in _his_ dark red hoody. And he didn't mind it! In fact, he got this warm feeling that tingled through his chest and lower tummy as he watched her move around the deck in his sweatshirt. There was something comforting about it, that it was his sweatshirt she chose to keep her warm.

She stopped sweeping and met his eye. She had ducked her head down in embarrassment and a blush filtered onto her cheeks, the shade almost matched the thick material of the sweatshirt. "Oh! Kyo-kun, I'm... uhm... I'll just..."

He wouldn't let her run past him, as he gripped her arm and turned back towards him; "Stop, it looks better on your anyway."

She refused to meet his eye, but the way he had spoken almost like a whisper had her jumping to face him. She was surprised to see a soft and sweet smile on his face, his eyes lacked any of their normal heat or anger and it made her stomach flutter. She smiled back in response and used her free hand to grip at his. It was as close to a hug as they could get but she marveled in the small moments (and if he used his free hand to gently pat her on the head that was okay too) and she marveled in how a house full of strangers could become family.

She kept the sweatshirt on until she had to cook dinner and if she snuck it back into his room later that night, it was nobody's business, but when it was folded neatly on her dresser the next morning she couldn't help but let out a rich and radiant laugh. Yes, the cold air would come fast, but there was always something in the Sohma home to keep her warm. For that, she was eternally thankful.

* * *

**A/N: How did we like? Leave your thoughts and any other acts you can think of so I can add them to the list! **


	2. holding hands

**A/N: Here is chapter two! I'm loving the direction the anime is going, anyone else? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot to Fruits Basket. **

* * *

There were plenty of things that Tohru Honda loved about living in the Sohoma household. The bond between herself and the three men -ok two _young_ men, was one great example! She had gone from living a rather lonely life to having people in every aspect of her life. Not to discredit her dear friends Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima. They've always supported Tohru in everything that she's ever tackled; jobs, school, the loss of her mother… and they were incredible girls. It was just _nice_ to have more than just two other outcasts cheering her on in life. Some of Tohru's favorite moments in her recent moments had been between herself and the Sohma family; Momiji and Hatsuharu, Kisa and Hiro, Hatori and even Kagura! Her favorites of course were the three she lived with; Shigure and his rather risque sense of humor, Yuki and his steady perseverance and then Kyo.

Kyo had taken Tohru by storm, literally, but somehow along the way he had been the one that Tohru sought out in a crowded room. His steady and deep voice of reason always soothed her anxieties (sometimes she'd talk to him just so he'd respond, because he always responded to her) and on her worse days Kyo was there to help her. She felt incredibly special by his thoughtfulness! Especially when it became apparent that he didn't offer the same thoughtfulness to everyone around him. Not that Tohru could blame him, no, Kyo had suffered greatly at the hands of cruelty and misunderstanding. He had worked so hard to prove that he wasn't a monster. That he was more than the spirit of the cat.

Yes, things were finally looking up in Tohru's life!

There was just one thing that she couldn't seem to move on from. Her mother had raised her rather tactfully. That is to say that she was raised to be able to express herself physically, alone or around others. She was taught that there was nothing wrong with crying if she was sad or scared and there was nothing to be ashamed of if she wanted to seek comfort from a friend during those times. Obviously since the curse of the Sohma family had been unearthed Tohru had to hold back on her natural instincts. Instead of jumping into the arms of her companions of the zodiac she would instead jump into the air! She was positive she looked silly, but she'd rather look silly than endanger any of her friends' wellbeing. Somewhere along the way the members of the Sohma family had picked up on her nuances.

Shigure would gently pat her head as he walked by while she was studying in the main family room. On particularly stressful nights of studying he'd ruffle her hair lightly as he walked by. Another example would be in Ayame -even though their interactions were few and far between, but his gratitude for her ability to care for Yuki was always shown with a gentle squeeze to her shoulder or through her fingers by his own hands. Hatori and Haru had even offered their own subtle gestures. All of which was the total opposite of Momiji who would go out of his way to hug Tohru, curse be damned! All in all, it had been an adjustment.

The first time Yuki had grabbed her hand in a moment of solidarity had been heavy. They connected in a physical way that hadn't been shared with previous high-fives, or shoulder nudges, no, all of those were completely platonic. Even him gripping her fingers had remained platonic. It was just a strange exhilarated feeling that sent a tingle up her arm. It reminded her of being wrapped up in her mothers' arms. Safe and sound from the world around her. Yuki picked up on her response relatively quickly and soon enough that became _their_ thing. Until the day that Kyo laced their fingers together while they sat next to each other in the backyard. It had been a rather rough week for Kyo; fights with Yuki and other classmates, his sensei having to travel for work and then Akito requesting his presence to remind him of his proper place in life.

All things considered, Kyo has always been the more distant one in her social circle. It was always much harder to get him to open up about things. Not that Tohru minded, she'd give him all the time in the world (if they had it) to open up to her. She'd offer him whichever form of comfort he needed, to show him how cherished and important he was to her. Most times he just needed verbal reassurance; a praise and kind smile. Other times he needed someone to let him vent and pace and hit walls, while they sat patiently and silently. That night he had been neither angry or desperate. Kyo was rather sullen and silent, neither of which Tohru liked to associate him with. Kyo Sohma was fire and life, excitement and unpredictability. He was stable and strong, so he deserved to have someone strong and stable next to him too.

She's not strong or exciting or unpredictable, but she is reliable. She's willing to take his anger head-on if it means she can just try and offer him the same contentment she had felt throughout these last few months. Tohru is shocked when he immediately reaches for her hand in the quiet of the night, his fingers are warmer than Yuki's and softer than Ayame's. His grip is tighter than Hatori's handshakes, but they have the same feeling that hugging Momiji or Kisa brings to her. His hand feels like home and for the hundredth time in the last year Tohru finds herself seeking out his calloused hand. Sometimes she wonders if he feels the same way, as his hand slips free of his pocket and cradles hers.

The leaves are rustling around them with the early autumn breeze, but the chill in the air doesn't bring Tohru down. Not with Kyo's hand in hers.

For Kyo; life had not been easy or overall enjoyable. He held onto anger like a vice and sought violence to fill in the emptiness that was left in the pit of his stomach all his life. His future was predestined with the curse of the cat and that darkness sat with him. To make matters worse, the Sohma family wasn't the most comforting. It seemed like most of them would rather avoid him, keep him separated from the other zodiac members just like the cat in the legend. Everyone kept their distance, except for Kisa who had stubbornly held onto Kyo. Her affection, although infuriating, was the first experience he had with inclusion. Until he met Tohru Honda.

There wasn't a single moment Kyo could think of where Tohru hadn't automatically included -no, _expected_, his presence. It appeared to be the most natural thing in the world to her. Her openness was like a breath of fresh air on a spring day! It was freeing and oddly relaxing while at the same time it was encompassing of the soul. Everything Kyo did he did with her in mind. Every time he smiled was because of her. Every fight he put up against the injustices of his world were inspired by her! Yet, she would sit in their family room completely unaware of the sheer power her very existence held.

The Sohma family curse had already taken so much from him already and he wasn't sure if he should be thankful he had gotten used to disappointment at a young age or angry. Of course, he was overall an angry individual, he wasn't stupid despite the taunts that Yuki would throw his way. It was just that, to Kyo the desire to rely on Thoru ran deeper than just emotionally or spiritually. He wanted to be able to rely on her physically as well! Not in the way that every teenage boy imagines (but he _did_) but in the heartfelt way. In the way that lasts forever, but he was realistic about it. If he had the ability to physically attach himself to her he'd have to accept himself in cat form. He _hated_ being the cat.

However, thinking like the cat, he was able to improvise. It wasn't much, in fact it felt like nothing at all to him at the start. He'd pat her head while walking by her in the hallway or while she sat at the table finishing her studies. He'd grip her shoulder lightly when he wanted to offer her support after a low test score. He'd hold her hand on the walk home from one of her busy nights at work -and if needed he'd gently squeeze it to keep her awake. It didn't feel like much to him, almost felt too insignificant or impersonal, but not to her. Tohru seemed to love these small touches. She would subtly lean into him whenever his hand rested on the curve of her shoulder and in the brief moments they shared the world was at peace.

The Sohma family curse hung above his head, every time he watched Hanajima and Uotani hug Tohru. They always did so with such force as if they were physically conveying their love and adoration for the clumsy brunette. It felt like the world was taunting him when he'd watch the delight spread across her face in a wide smile and bright eyes. His attitude would only increase throughout the day with each easy grasp and touch the three girls shared. If Yuki was feeling particularly touchy his attitude would turn to straight anger. The damn rat always managed to grate his nerves, especially when it came to _his _girl. Which, when he thought about it, he had no right to consider her his and he'd be pissed if another man considered her a piece of property. Despite that he just couldn't help the instinctual drive to claim her as his and if Shigure ever caught wind of his mentality he'd never hear the end of it.

Still; Tohru was _his_ girl and he knew in the depths of his soul that he was hers.

Which made his inability to pull her close and hold her and protect her and cherish her that more frustrating. There were days when her smile didn't reach her eyes. There were days when she seemed dazed and confused, but he could see through it, could see the reflection of an aching soul in her eyes. There were days her laughter was forced. And days when her presence wasn't enough to fill a room. Those were the days when he wanted to offer her something tangible and real. Those were the days when she gripped his hand a little tighter or played with his fingers absentmindedly. Those were the days Kyo felt the most at peace, the days where he felt like he was worth something to her. When the little reminders she left him weren't enough he just remembered the feeling of her hand in his.

There were plenty of physical reminders of love between people. The zodiac curse had stripped many of them of those moments and reminders, but they persisted. At the end of the day it was the simplicity of a simple touch that could last the longest and meant the most. Sometimes, it even meant the start of a new chapter with each Sohma family member walking off into a beautiful new future full of love and plenty of it.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Keep an eye out for chapter three! **


End file.
